


Too Hot

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the kissing game “Too Hot” where you must kiss without touching your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

Cartoons felt the arms wrap around his torso and and then felt the weight sink down into the mattress, slinking under the covers and cuddling up behind him. He rolled over to be face-to-face with Jonathan, pulling the brunet closer in his arms, suppressing his yawn he mumbled out “What Del?”

“What? Why do you always assume that I want something?”

“Because you always do…” Luke rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, letting Jonathan’s head rest on his thigh. “So fucking spit it out dude, I wanna sleep”

“Oh… Nevermind then” Delirious said rolling onto his side “Go back to bed then.”

Luke grumbled and slid back down into the bed, letting Delirious cuddle up to his chest, and sneaking a knee between his thighs. Luke ran his hand through Jon’s hair absent mindedly for a moment, he could practically feel Jonathan thinking in his arms, the gears in his brain going a mile a minute. The brunet must have wanted to ask him something important… Closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh he guessed it could wait till morning-

“Cartoonz..?” Or not.

“Hmph?” He grunted, feeling on the border of sleep once more.

“I wanna top next time…”

Well, there goes his chance to sleep for the rest of the night, Jon’s knee felt hot between his legs and Luke suppressed a groan. “I knew you wanted something.”

“ ‘m haven’t topped all month” Jon mumbled all huffy.

“Not my fault your a lil bitch, my lil bitch to be exact.”

Delirious pushed away from Cartoonz and looked up at him, their limbs were still tangled but Jonathan looked annoyed “You fucking cheat. That’s why you top all the time”

“I don’t cheat!” Luke said defensively propping himself upright on his forearms “You are just a kinky son-of-a-bitch.”

“If you just played by the rules once in awhile I would probably top more than you, I bet that’s why you cheat…”

“Bitch, we made the rules for the game, you gotta kiss without touching your partner. First one to touch or grab the other, bottoms. We never made any rules against dirty talking.”

Jonathan sat-up right, eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t win if you didn’t.”

“Wanna put yo money on that bet?”

“I’ll bet my dick on it.” Jonathan snorted in laughter.

“Deal, Bitch” Luke said sitting upright and facing across from Jonathan. Delirious leaned forward and locked lips starting their bet right away. Luke opened his mouth and as Jon opened his, he bite his lip. He moaned and Luke shifted forward, placing his hands on either side on Del and trying to push him back.

“No cheatin’ “ Del mumbled pulling away for a second as Luke then trailed kisses down his neck “ ‘m not” Luke said and he sunk his teeth into Jon’s collarbone. 

Delirious let out a breathy moan, tilting his head back and his hips bucking slightly. Luke pressed on him a bit more and Jonathan fell back on the bed, Luke was quick to hover over him, mouth still working on his neck. He trailed kisses down his torso to his belly button, keeping his hands on the bed on either side of him until he reach down to Delirious’s tented boxers. He glanced up to Delirious with a wicked grin on his face, Delirious groaned and covered his mouth with a hand as Luke mouthed the head of his erection through the fabric, he slowly pulled back and licked the tip, feeling a hand go into his hair victoriously. He pushed himself up on his forearms and grinned “Shitshitshit-” Delirious groaned, covering his face with his hands in defeat.

“See? Didn’t cheat” Luke hummed.

“You’re sucha bitch” Del said bitterly.

Luke crawled up and pressed a quick peck on Jonathan’s lips “Yup and ‘m proud of it.” He rolled off him then and laid his head down on the pillow. Jonathan watched him wearily for a moment before asking “Cartoonz, what the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to sleep.”

“What? Really?” He laughed in confusion and Luke rolled over to face him “Yeah, just because I won doesn’t mean I want to top right now. I told you before, I want to sleep.”

His shoulders sagged and he looked at Luke in disbelief “You just gonna leave me like this?”

“Like what?”

“This!” He made a quick motion pointing to his wet, tented boxers.

“Hot and bothered? Sure.” Luke mused “I love watching you squirm as you wait for me to fuck you-” Del drew in a sharp breath, his toes curling in delight as Luke continued on. “Or how you look when you need me to fuck you as hard and fast as possible. To just fucking destroy that cute little asshole of yours.” Delirious had slid a hand into his boxers now, he rubbed himself as Cartoonz continued on, his voice dropping into something husky. “Choke the life out of you too, I know how much of a little slut you are for me”

Del pushed the waistband of his boxers down a bit more, he continued to touch himself, as he and Luke locked eyes. He bucked his hips into his hands, coming right up to the border of insanity that only Luke could drive him to with the voice. “And slap that nice ass of yours as I’m balls deep inside ya, pounding your brains out and making you scream like the little slut that you are-” Delirious threw his head back as he came, moaning loudly and then slumping back onto the bed with a dazed look. Luke chuckled and grabbed a shirt from off the side of the bed, he wiped up Del and kissed his lips “You’re sucha good boy” He mumbled and threw the shirt off the bed back onto the floor “Now can I sleep?”

“Whatever you want daddy…”

“Fucking hell Delirious. Fuck you.”

“I wanted you to.”

“Well, you’re going to have to wait till morning then because I am going to sleep. Goodnight.”


End file.
